M1
M1 Wilgbert Henson is the main protagonist and one of the main characters from the Mario Muffet Adventures Channel. Personality M1 is rather full of himself. He is a "cool dude". He values looking cool and being respected very highly. Many times M2 will mess with him by implying that he is not cool. M1 wears modern clothing and keeps on the cutting edge of technology. when M2 says a particularly dumb thing, M1 responds quickly with his favorite catch phrase, "Stupid!". He sometimes fights over his brother M2. He and M2 sometimes become disrespectful to other people and lazy but ends up getting scolded by his wife Chipper. Bio Family M1 is married to Chipper. Together they have 5 children, 4 boys and one girl. M1's oldest children are Camely and Huggy. Camely is a delinquent, known to hang around with gangs and thugs. He has a special connection to the McCone Family. (As seen in SMA episode 4 "Mario's Mistake") Huggy, M1's second son, is a better person. He is married and has children. Huggy was able to avoid the delinquent path and steer his life in the right direction. Thasha is the next oldest child. She is M1's only daughter. Currently she attends college and is not home very often. M1's last two children are Bobwah and Dim'e. Bobwah is in high school while Dim'e is in elementary school. Extended Family M1's family now bears the last name Henson. However, that is not his real last name. Originally D Monkey, M1's father lived on an island now known as "Mimmit's Island". There his last name was Wompotato. D later was forced to change his last name to Henson when he and Momma Monkey immigrated to the UBK. M1 goes by the last name Henson because it is the one he grew up with. M1's wife Chipper has several siblings, one of which lives with the Muffets. Pink Rat is Chipper's sister and M1's sister in law. BK is married to Pink Rat and is M1's brother in law. Appearance M1 is a Male black furred Spider Monkey. He is approximately ten inches tall. Although his age is unknown, the age and marital status of his children indicate he is middle-aged or people think that he is apparently old. Will we ever find out his age? Episode Involvement M1, along with M2, are the most used characters on the Mario Muffet Adventures channel. M1 has been in nearly every episode of Muffet, as well as SMA, and others.Bros. all the wrong ways. Filmography *(Note: This list excludes, Update videos, announcement videos, and KOTOR) * Episode 1. Clogged Pipes * Episode 2. Hornet * Episode 3. Fat * Episode 4. Thieving Easter Bunny part 1 * Episode 5. Thieving Easter Bunny part 2 * Episode 6. Body Swap * Episode 7. Dogs * Episode 8. Plank War * Episode 9. Jurassic Dream * Episode 10. Grand Theft Ride * Episode 11. Crazy Freaks Memorial * Episode 12. Hospital Brawl * Episode 13. Girlfriend part 1 * Episode 14. Girlfriend part 2 * Episode 15. The Dude * Episode 16. The Vet * Episode 17. Crazy Jakes FishFace * Episode 18. Work Troubles * Episode 19. Woot * Episode 20. Discipline * Episode 21. Halloween * Episode 22. Turkey * Muffet Christmas special 2013 * Episode 23. Ski Trip part 1 * Episode 24. Ski Trip part 2 * Episode 25. Ski Trip part 3 * Episode 26. Roach * Episode 27. Cell Phone * Episode 28. The Heist part 1 * Episode 29. The Heist part 2 * Episode 30. Monsters part 1 and 2 * Episode 32. Road Trip * Episode 33. Enter Dr. Headache * Episode 34. The Rise of Dr. Headache * Episode 35. Sunday School * SMA episode 1 Betrayal * SMA episode 6 Eyes of the Ranger * SMA episode 7 Enter Bowser Jr. * SMA episode 8 Mario Party * SMA Halloween 1 * SMA Halloween 2 * SMA Halloween 3 * SMA Halloween 4 * SMA Halloween 5 * SMA episode 14 A way Home * SMA episode 15 Paradise Island * SMA episode 16 The Koopa Bros.Mission * SMA episode 17 Jail Break * SMA episode 18 The Mysterious Island * SMA episode 19 Bowser the Traitor * SMA episode 20 Warp Pipe Ride Home * A Christmas Carol * Episode 36. Five Nights at Freddy's plush * Episode 37. Mountain Chicken * Episode 38. Tornado * Episode 39. Dr. Headache, The Bank Job * Episode 41. Drivers Ed * Episode 43. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 plush * Episode 44. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 part 1 * Episode 45. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 part 2Category:Character Bio Category:Muffet Category:Protagonists